


Red Rage

by M_Goodnight



Series: The Vixens [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angry Jack, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drunk Geoff Ramsey, F/M, Female Jack, Gen, Killing, Near Death Experiences, Protective Geoff Ramsey, Protective Ryan Haywood, Sex, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Goodnight/pseuds/M_Goodnight
Summary: You have your own crew, The Vixens, And your brother Is the leader of FAKEAH Crew and no one knows yet. One night changes everything. You meet someone and it conflicts your priorities when a new gang enters los santos and your forced to make some tough decisions. This is Really gonna Hurt. But you'll do whatever it takes for the people you care about.





	1. 1.When it all started

You were the leader of a new gang in los santos, the Vixens,  a group of people that no one could catch and e everyone in it all followed your guidance. You were crazy, ruthless, and dangerous, in this town that made you a target and the boss. Your crew respected you and you made sure you treated  them right, everything was divided up equally no one was treated better than anyone else. However anyone who dared to try and act better found themselves at the bottom of the ocean , you didn’t put up with anyone's shit. For a long time your crew was mainly women however you found yourself in a moment of weakness taking a young man in that definitely added some color to your life. There were other gangs in Los Santos but none as exclusive and successful as The vixens and The FAKE AH crew. It only made sense that you had a peace treaty with them they weren’t much bigger than you but they were a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Which is what brought you to the most expensive hotel in the city, a meeting with the Fakes leader Geoff Ramsey, to go over the usual agreement and talk on how 2018 activity would work. Your thick bright red hair as usual curled in solid curls held back with a white bandana and and your long bangs straightened in front of your left eye you wore simple cat eyeliner and dark lipstick to match your white long sleeve crop top and high waisted skirt leaving about 4 inches of space between your breasts and your navel with matching thigh high gladiator sandals. AS always you have a pistol strapped to your thigh that was hidden under your skirt as you travel up the building. Geoff and you almost had a friendship and every meeting was always fun especially when Geoff set up the meeting. So when that elevator door open and your eyes find a man in an expensive suit standing  on a balcony.

 

Your slow deliberate steps find you next to him as he hands you a glass of wine from the man with a hand bar mustache. “Geoff?” You ask your voice soft and smooth making the smile. “Another year it's’ been what six years of us raising hell in Los Santos without so much as a court hearing.” you giggle. Geoff smiles and says “ My boys are happy so I am too, how are your girls?” you sip your wine before responding. “ my girls are good as always Jeremy is learning the ropes still but the girls keep him in line. He likes monster trucks and has been pestering me to left him drive it next heist.” This makes your fellow crew boss laugh and almost drop his beer. “ Well I’m glad things are going fine” he says as he takes your hand and leads you to a tablet set with a nice lunch. Your conversation drags on and soon yall are both drunk and soon you both pile into a taxi that takes you to the Fakes headquarters

 

Making your way to the elevator in a fit of giggles you both barely make it up to the penthouse and went the doors open there is one angry Jack Pattillo. “Hey honey” Geoff barely makes out as you hold him and yourself up giggles escaping your lips. Jack sighs  giving you both disappointed looks before she yells “Ryan I need your help Geoff’s home and he brought someone” taking him from you end up falling back against the wall smirking as Jack scold her boyfriend and take him away you can’t help but smile as someone new comes into frame. His broad shoulders and chiseled chin make you blush, his deep blue eyes make you go breathless, he bends down to your level and says, “ Hey are you okay? I’m gonna help you to a spare bedroom okay.” you nod as he scoops you up and carries you bridal style to a room you lay your head  on his shoulder and everything feels so warm and right in his arms. You try to play it off as side effects of the alcohol but you know deep down there’s something more.

 

He takes you to a room  painted red with white carpet and a deep red bed and furniture ,you smile knowing this was your room Jack had made especially for you . You hardly used it unless you and Geoff had been drinking on nights like tonight. Jack had always been so nice to you and she was the only person who knew Geoff was your brother and you were grateful for her secrecy as well as her friendship. Much to your brothers dismay you and her occasionally went shopping , got drinks or drove past other low level gangs that neither crew liked and playing target practice. Your crew knew you would be out tonight and to only contact you for emergencies and Geoff's crew had no idea you existed besides Jack, Ryan was the first you’ve met.

 

Setting you on the bed Ryan sits at the end of the bed and starts trying to take off your heels.”so how do know Geoff?” he say shocking you. Even drunk you knew better than to reveal anything, “ we grew up together in Alabama he took me in when i had no one and we’ve just went with what life takes us.” you technically didn’t lie but you didn’t tell him everything either. Finally getting one show off Ryan remains emotionless. “How the fuck did you put these on ?” he says as he struggles with the ties holding your shoes to your legs , you can’t help but giggle. Your usually never this giddy but you and Geoff drank enough to kill an Ox in whiskey and tequila. “Magic !” is all you can say as Ryan looks up at you slightly shocked. You hold out your hand “Maxx ” you say he makes a small smile and takes your hand “ Ryan” Electricity passes through you both and your tempted to yank your hand away from his firm grasp. You both let go at the same time and Ryan returns to taking off your shoe  and setting them on the floor he says” um would you like me to see if jack has something you can borrow to sleep in?”a light blush gracing his cheeks. You nod mouth unable to form words making a reminder to bring clothes over at some point You sobered up a bit just from not drinking and laughing so much that your able to get out of bed and walk into the bathroom and wash off your makeup and take your bandana off. 

 

Hearing a knock on the door you invite Ryan in, whose face is red as a tomato. He holds out a bundle of fabrics saying “Jack was busy dealing with Geoff plus she yelled at me when I asked her , so I brought you one of my shirts and I think those are someone else's shorts because they’re too small for me but they should fit you.” you take the clothes and he leaves you blushing dark as a pang of sadness hits you. You only just met but you think you love him. You strip down to your bra and underwear and put on his shirt not bothering with the shorts, it still smells like him, before laying in bed your gun and cell phone next to you in bed and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Day after

 

You wake up and memories of last night flood you mine, so many shots with Geoff, Jack let me stay the night, and Ryan, he was so nice to you and the sparks. A pang of sadness hits you like a freight train”. He doesn’t even know who I am, if he found out he wouldn’t want nothing to do with me” you think not even knowing that Ryan himself had had the same thoughts last night. You get out of bed and leave the room in search of Jack or your brother. Its been awhile since you’d been there and you could barely remember where to go on this giant floor, eventually you make your way into the kitchen and blush at the sight of a shirtless Ryan in the kitchen. He turns around and a blush spreads across his face as well.he was shirtless and you were wearing his shirt and your underwear what’s wrong with you. “Uhh Good morning, would you like some breakfast?” Ryan asks , You nod and he chuckles”you ain’t much of a talker are you?” he says making you a plate of eggs and bacon you shake your head as he motions for you to sit down at the bar

 

. “ Where is Geoff?” you ask softly. Placing his own plate across from you he replies” well Geoff and Jack were still in bed when I got up they were up pretty late , Geoff was puking his brains out, yall must have drank a shitload last night for that to happen.  Well from the sounds coming from their open bedroom door it sounded like they decided to argue about irresponsibility then have makeup sex for 4 hours.” you crinkle your nose at the thought of your big brother having sex in the same universe is just gross. Ryan chuckles and says”  gross i know they could have at least shut the door. Anyway tell me about you it's rare I get to meet someone new in my line of work” you look up at him and say “ Oh what do you do?” as you take a bite of bacon. Ryan nearly chokes on his eggs before collecting himself and saying “uh I work for an IT company so I usually just deal with computers not people.” You smile and say “That's cool, I'm in between jobs right now just trying to find somewhere new to go. ”It wasn’t really a lie you were in between heists and Meg your Technical analysis was finalizing the final details on a  bank heist in their district to hit.

 

Ryan nodded and you both sat in comfortable silence and ate before he said” What about your social life ? Are you seeing anyone?” You feel nervous ,what the actual fuck you never get nervous. What is going on!”Uh no I'm currently single.” Ryans' face brightens up and he opens his mouth to say something when Geoff comes in hungover. “Hey Maxie hey Ryan” he says as he makes himself a cup of coffee in a worlds okay-est Dad cup. Ryan respond politely and you just frown at your brother. “Hangover Geoffrey?” Holding his cup up he looks at you dead in the eyes” Get Bent Maxwell” he growls taking a sip of his coffee. “Not my name” you laugh.Putting down his mug Geoff walks over to you and grabs you by the shoulders playfully shaking you as he says, “ you are a mystery Maximus, You drink more than me and don't get hungover that's not fucking fair.” Ryan looks at you weirdly as Geoff let's go and says “ You out drank Geoff that's impossible.” You shake your head and saying” I knew Geoff before he started drinking he only has a few years on top of me so when I turned age legally to buy my own because someone wouldn't buy me any I was” then Geoff interrupts you loudly “She was off to the god-damn races! And that was fucking years ago she’s almost killed me in our drinking game last night.” You snag His Cup of coffee and take a drink nodding.

 

Jack enters the kitchen fully awake and dressed for they smiling her strong arms wrap around you in a hug and you can’t help but hug her back. “Maxx, Darling Good morning ,I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you last night. You know how I get when Geoff comes home three hours late.” You and your brother share eye contact like two children caught by their mother wondering who was gonna take the fall. Eventually you sigh and say “Jack it was my fault you know how competitive I can get and we just lost track of time.”  Jack smiles at you scaring both men in the room “Oh sweetie It’s okay.”She beams petting you gently, before saying “What's not okay is that your in our kitchen Wearing Ryans shirt and your underwear.” she growled turning her attention to Ryan. Before either of you can open your mouths Geoff Grabs your arm and Yanks you out of your chair and drags you into your room scolding you about sleep with strangers despite you saying nothing happened. Ryan laughs under his breath making Jack turn and glare at you and say “ Your not off the hook Haywood.”

 

Ryan laughs saying “sure , Jack look nothing happened you were busy and I gave her clothes to sleep in. You know I don't sleep around.”His voice becoming deep at the end his inner Vagabond coming out. Jack sighed and drinks Geoff's abandoned coffee. It's not too long before you walk back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of black overalls and a red long sleeve you're gladiator shoes from yesterday back on your feet and your brother grilling you as you fix your bandana in your hair.  Bickering back you start a war of arguments in the kitchen eventually leading to a push war then punches were thrown and you knock Geoff down and laugh. Ryan watches the way you two act curiously while Jack pays no mind completely used to your banter, until geoff kicks out your legs and you fall on the floor too cursing. Jack sighs and says “ That's enough you're gonna break something again.” both crew bosses start laughing hard on the floor for a bit before calming down and standing back up.

 

Giving you a weird look Ryan comments “ You two are like Michael and Gavin. Maybe worse”. You look at the time and nearly jump out of your skin, you have a heist in a few hours and you still had to debrief you crew ,you had to go now. Hugging Jack and Geoff you wave by before picking up your bag of clothes from last night as well as snagging Ryans' shirt. “ I gotta get to work I'm late bye!” you yell as you run to the elevator.  As you descend floors you realize you left your gun on the bed and freak out a bit texting Jack to keep an eye on it for you. Once on the bottom level you take off into a sprint before hitting something hard and falling down. When you look up growling to tell whoever you run into off before you notice it was Ryan. How did he get down here before you did? “It’s too dangerous to be running around like that plus you forgot this.” he says holding your red AP Pistol in his hand before helping you up. You take your gun back placing it in your waistband and thanking him. He offers you a ride to work and you accept he leads me outside where his black Cheetah is parked. The whole ride you find out you and Ryan actually have a lot in common and exchange phone numbers as  he pulled up to your apartment he walks you into the building and to your door like a gentlemen and this time you hug him goodbye. Once he is gone you race into your apartment and change into your heist gear. Which consisted of a pair of ripped black jeans , a white corset and a Deep Red Assassins Creed like jacket with matching heels. You were different from regular people while most wouldn’t be doing your job in heels you embraced the challenge and soon it all became easy. Slipping on a studded belt that had a holster in the back for your gun you arm yourself and head for your garage.

 

Getting into your Red Bravado Gauntlet thankful for your tinted windows you drove to your headquarters. Once You parked and inside you find Jeremy waiting for you with a file in his hands. Now you didn’t have favorites but Jeremy sure tired his best to be yours. “Hey Red cutting it close today, huh?”he grins his purple and orange hair making his face seem brighter than normal.You nod taking the fine and start walking into the heist room your little lost puppy behind you. Jeremy fumbles into a seat in the front row as you greet your ladies and start reminding everyone of their positions. “ Okay vixens I don’t want any mistakes you get hit you hit back harder you die you shake it off  damn it. We don’t leave anyone behind got it. Finally I don’t want any surprises that means, when we take the monster truck Do not Drive it into the bank!” you say loudly making sure everyone hears you. Everyone looks at Lindsay and Jeremy , who are blushing in embarrassment and sinking into their seats. You smile gently at your crew and dismiss them reminding them you leave in an hour.

 

Heading to your office you take your hair down from its bandana  and smear black make up across your eyes making your Brown almost black eyes seem darker  . After that you pick up your deep Red automatic Assault Rifle and head to the Garage where Jeremy and Lindsey were bickering as Mariel watched leaning on the back up van . “Enough Damn it!” you bark walking towards them. “Lindsey ride in the back seat  of the damn truck so Little J can drive there and get out quickly. Hop up front when we get out and get over it . Jeremy We don't argue about the getaway driver ,” gripping both their shirts and pulling then towards you.” Argue on more time about the Truck no one gets the truck except the fucking ocean you hear me.” They nod and you drop  them and watch as they scramble into the truck. “Wow for someone barely 5’3” you got a lot of strength don’t ya” Mariel laughs getting into the black van. You climb in the Monster Truck and the heist begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honestly I get so excite writing this that i sometime don't notice mistakes but bear with me im so ready for this series im just writing and posting as i go


	3. Welp

Everyone was in place Mariel code named: CouRaged,  was a few streets down incase something happened to the truck or we need to do some roof hopping to get away. Meg is running coms and checking police scanners as well as traffic cameras as her alias;Dollface.  Barbara also known as Yang is in an ally ready to face any heat we have with her fists , RPG and fucking minigun because she says their pretty. Backing her up we have Jessica or Cinders with a sniper rifle on a building. While Lindsey / lltuggJ  and Jeremy / Rimmy Tim go in the back with you, Little Red. Bags on your shoulders and disguises on Little J putting on a cowboy hat Lindsey her aviators and you pulling your hood up y'all burst through the doors. Lindsey manages the hostages while you  and Rimmy time hit up the safe. It doesn’t take long for You to place a sticky bomb on the safe and blow the door open. “Five minutes till the you guys have company so hurry the fuck up” Dollface says over coms while you and Rimmy manage to clear out the safe into four duffel bags  full of cash. Sprinting out of the building with LlTuggJ and climbing into the truck as cops arrive you pull out your assault rifle and start dropping heads before climbing on the side of the truck yelling at Lindsey to get a move on as Cinder and Yang took out the police around the bank

 

The rest of the crew starts leaving their positions and CouRaged pulls her van up beside you as you pop cops down at the speed y'all are going to the warehouse climbing in was not an option it left too open and with both  your crew and the cops shooting you can’t afford to get hit and fall off this damned truck. CouRaged opens the van door and yelled “Red jump into my van we can’t risk you falling off!” Looking back at the cluster of cops and yelled back “Hold on!” Leaning back you grab a grenade and pull the pin with your teeth and throw it at the cop cars making a majority of the cars explode. When you deem it safer to jump you go for it getting shot in your shoulder. “RED!” CouRaged screamed as you fall in. “FUCK!” you cuss as you hit the ground. “ Are you okay” The driver asked, Applying pressure to your shoulder you say “I’m fine we just need to get the fuck out of here.” You sit back relaxing as you watch Lindsay and Jeremy Not wanting to raise your heart rate as you fish out something to temporarily bandage your arm bullet holes piercing the van repeatedly.

 

 “Dollface I’m gonna need a medic “you say over comes only to receive “Your gonna need more than that White vans are following you.” from her .Grabbing  your gun and biting down on a piece of cotton as you host your gun up and start shooting the vans. White van didn’t match any kind of gang in Los Santos these must be new guys. You tell Mariel to steady up and start shooting out their tires watching as the vans swirl and flip. Surprised at how easy it was to shoot them out you order her to turn around and pull out  some handcuffs. Whoever they were they weren’t not about to disrespect your crew and just get away. Ignoring the searing pain in your shoulder you put the handcuffs in your belt and pull out your pistol. You had to hurry because your head was already feeling light so ignoring Your friends cries to stop you walk to the wreckage in search of any survivors. Checking the men you find that three out of four men are dead one is just passed out well that made things easy you call your partner  as you begin to handcuff the passed out guy when you realize he was faking it he grabs your arm and yanks you to the ground you gasp as your shoulder hits the ground and he climbs on top of you . Mariel starts running you hear her footsteps but you don't have time you’ve dropped your gun and now it was time to get real. Mustering up as much strength as you can you push him off you and stand up face the man who followed you and you go in for attack when he sends another bullet into you leg. The force and pain makes it hard to stand but adrenaline pushes you against your better judgement you  kick out your heel kicking the gun out of his hand and follow up with a heavy punch to his face

 

. As he falls you do too, your whole body was on fire and you were  struggling to stay awake. Mariel was by your side in and instant trying to stop the bleeding from your leg talking to you to keep you awake. Her makeshift bandages weren’t gonna be enough and you knew there wasn’t gonna be enough time to get to the safe house, desperate times call for desperate measures. Grabbing your phone weakly as Mariel restrains the man you call Someone you knew you were gonna regret call. You called Geoff.

 

He picked up on the first ring and when his voice came over the line”Hello?” you try not to get too excited and tell him what happened. “I’m on my Way Jack’s setting up a room for you. “ Mariel drags the hostage to the van and you smile at her gratefully as she picks you up and helps you there as well.  “Geoff set me up a interrogation room I’m gonna need one. We’re on our way in a black van” you hang up and direct Mariel to the building your head spinning you see a man in a purple hoodie pointing obnoxiously to an alleyway and the van turns down that way. Mariel puts on her purple/pink Shades and stop in front of four guys your brother, a guy with a skull mask a ginger and a guy with golden sunglasses  Geoff's at your door in a second ripping it open and picking you up and racing you inside as his boys take out the unconscious guy in the back of your van. You smile at him tiredly and say “your boys look at them their so obedient,” you've lost alot of blood and pushing through the pain you felt probably did no help your condition either. YOu look like shit and you sure as hell knew it, Geoff smirks and the elevator take you up “ They don’t know about us being related and technically their your nephews or some shit sis.” The elevator dings and you lay your head on his shoulder. “Geoff take care of my girls you hear me.” A tear slides down his cheek as he lays your body on a table where Jack and some man start undressing you and cleaning the wounds. You pass out hearing machines beep and Rattle as Geoff Yells at them to save you.

 

When you wake up Jack ,Geoff and Mariel were sitting by your bed. “Maxx Your awake!”  Geoff says a little too loudly for your liking. You groan sitting up your shoulder and leg throbbing. The man that helped Jack comes in and smiles at you” Hello how's my favorite patient?” Geoff snorts and sand says ”She’s you only patient you idiot” The man sighs and says “ My names Jon and I am a Certified doctor sadly I work for a gang because it's more fun.” he smiles at you. You like him you might  keep him around. “Now I'm giving you something for the pain and we have something to discuss.” He injects something into your I.V. before grabbing a metal bowl. Geoff looks angry and Jack is trying to mask her anger while Mariel is as confused as you are. “The bullet in your thigh wasn't like any kind I’ve seen before these were cut with a spiral shape around them. I'm surprised they didn't go through you. You have tough skin.” Jon holds up the bullet it was strange Shaped like a drill bit . “the other bullet was standard LSPD edition however the swirly bullet messed up some muscle tissue so your gonna be healing for awhile.  But you will be able to walk. Your Partner said your very pain tolerate. Don’t be a asshole,any pain you get off it or you’ll get hurt.” He points a pen at you and you smile nodding at his silly behavior

 

“I like him” you say as Jon walks away. Jack smiles softly at you as you start getting up using you good arm saying “Mariel go get me some clothes okay from my house shorts and t-shirt . Where’s my gun at?’ You start to stand on your feet when Geoff grabs your arms carefully to hold you up. “What do you think your doing Maxx” You push him back and stand on  our own feet the pain in your leg shooting through your hip but you ignore it. “ I’m not about to let some punk ass gang try and take me out” you walk slowly at first Jon looking at you on the other side of the room both astonished and frustrated. You look at Mariel once again saying,” Did I stutter?” your voice deep and commanding. She nods and leaves as Jon brings a wheelchair over to you try to walk away from it but you leg gives out and you start to fall. Geoff catches you and sets you in the chair. Jon look at you then looks at Geoff and says” She’s just like you Boss.” Both of you sigh loudly. Jack puts a blanket over your legs and pets you head gently as she says”Come on why don’t we just go for a ride, You can play games with the Lads”.

 

You and Geoff both feel a tinge of anxiety and you stutter”are you sure? Really I’m fine in here I promise.” The look on Jacks face  stops you as she rolls you away ,you try not to be Red around her you couldn't do that to her she was so nice to you she was the mom you never had and it made sense why Geoff loved her. However your temper sometimes got the best of you. You reach up and touch your face relieved to find your paint still there, you trusted Geoff but that didn't mean you weren't cautious about who you are. You tried fixing your hair as Jack pushed you into a living area with a large wrap around couch surrounding a TV. You watched as the ginger yelled at his friend and the guy with the purple hoodie played a game on the TV. They didn't even notice you until Jack cleared her throat and like a group of trained puppies they fell into step staring at her briefly before their gazes strained on you. “Lads  this is Red shes is going to be here a while until she is fully healed “ Jack says you give her and look and growl “Like hell I am I can't sit on my ass forever “

 

Geoff leans over and grabs your chin and turns you to face him “You don't get a say in the matter Red. “you growl and try to bite his hand as he pulls away.”I'm fine damn it” you push yourself up to stand  face to face with Geoff. “I can manage my own remember besides someone's waiting for me to deal with. No one goes after me or my girls and lives.”Geoff grabs a hold of you pushing you back in the wheelchair,”Look here Missy whether you like it or not your ass is stuck in this fucking building until Jon says you can leave. Lose the attitude and I'll let you play with your prisoner but only under supervision, you can't do anything anyway he's still knocked out. The Vagabond is watching him till he wakes up. Stay off that leg and listen  to orders.” you growl and kick him in the shin with your good leg making the crew boos Yelp and fall down.

 

“Fine I'll stay but I'm not gonna be told what to do Ramsey.” you growl, you never took kindly to anyone telling you what to do neither did he but your sibling knew . You apologize to Jack and she introduces the boys. The Gingers name is Michael, the golden boys name is Gavin . you quickly learn is British and the purple hoodie wearer is Ray. You like them Michael and Gavin argue a lot, mostly Michael yelling and Gavin giggling. Geoff  picked you up out of your hair much to your protests and lays you on the couch you realized your wearing one of Geoff's shirts and a pair of black spandex short shorts that must have been Jack's at some point. You don't miss the looks on the lads faces as they see a bit of blood soaking through the bandages on your leg. Jack covers you back up with the discarded blanket and kisses your head telling you Jon would be in soon to give you medication and change the bandages.While your not happy with being stuck in one place it was more comfortable than that wheel chair besides you knew being a bitch wouldn't help you out. You were grateful for Geoff and his boys help.

 

Ray leans over and holds out a red controller to you and a soft smile on his face as he asks “Do you like Halo?”  You take it and say yeah but it's been forever since I've played a video game.” Michael pushed Gavin off the couch and says”s well you're in for a challenge today”. You smile getting comfortable playing video game with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support i am so grateful. I had never expected anything to come from thsi but i just can't wait for the finale!


	4. yupppp

 

The lads helped you relax playing with Ray was like being a kid again playing with Geoff but soon Jon came in to clean up your wounds. He started with your thigh and you hadn’t seen the hole in your leg yet and couldn't believe your eyes the redness and bruising was worse than you thought. Jon talks to you through the process even though it stings when he cleans you glare at your leg before you hear a gasp. Turning you notice the lads looking at you wound, Ray leans forward and gently holds your hand as some type of comfort, you squeeze his hand gently and smile. “Red did you get shot?”Gavin asks before Michael Smacks him upside his head “Of course she got shot you idiot.” Nursing the bump forming on his head gavin whimpers” But Micoo it doesn’t look like when you got shot it looks worse.” You look at Jon who in bandaging you back up in clean wraps, he gives you a nod before you say, “that’s because I was shot by some new kind of bullet, this one was spiral cut like a drill bit. “ The boys look at you funny as you explain the bullet” You have to be extra careful now if the bullet would have hit me anywhere else I would have died.” Jon helps you move forward and take off your shirt to clean your shoulder. You weren’t shy besides you wore a sports bra so it wasn't like you breasts were just hanging out there for the world to see. “Was that a spiral bullet too Red?” ,Ray asks cautiously rubbing his thumb over your hand. “Nope that was a regular old bullet.” Jon answers for you. The lads nod and jon works diligently  before helping you put your shirt back on Giving you some more pain meds in the I.V. in your arm, taking the needle out of your arm and adding another bandage to your body before finally leaving. You lay back down and watch the lads sit on the couch around you .

 

Ray scoots next to your right side , Michael sits on your lefts careful of your arm and Gavin lays on his stomach between you and Ray. “hey Red how did you meet Geoff” Michael asks softly. You smile and say”Well we grew up in Alabama together, Geoff and I grew up in dangerous households,  his parents would beat up on him and mine would starve me and do bad things. One day a Fire erupted from the Apartment building we lived in. It wasn't very big ya know, Me and Geoff would sit on the fire escape at night and sometimes we would look at the stars or if we stole food that day we would eat together where no one would see us. But The day the fire broke out Geoff had been teaching me from one of his school books when My parents found us” you sigh looking away remembering the day clear as day. “My father grabbed geoff by the throat and when i screamed for him to stop he grabbed me by the hair and dragged us both into the apartment. I remember pain and yelling and when i came too Geoff was handcuffed to the heater , beaten and bruised. I picked the lock and We had just gotten up when my Father came in. Geoff  hit him with a lamp and we took off running.” The Lads stare at you fully interested in the story.

 

You can’t help but smile” We ran into our mothers and they were pissed. Times were different back then me and Geoff were weak but we refused to down without a fight Geoff was thrown against  a heater that broke the gas line and gas was spilling into the room . I found a lighter two of those cool Zippos my Father had on the table and I ran to him. We jumped out a window onto the fire escape and his mother screamed after us. I gave Geoff one of the lighters and threw it into the window and it caused an explosion. Me and Geoff licked our minor burns and left both our families died in the fire and we were on our own. Geoffs taken care of me since then, when we got older we realized we never had any other skills and decided to continue this life of crime. We had a lot of fun times and both started our own crews, I don't think I would want anything else.” You ruffle Gavin's hair before he says “what about a Family with kids or something?” You sigh and smile saying” I don’t think people like me get those kinds of luxuries Gavvy but maybe someday I’ll be lucky.” The lads look away sadly and you dislike that wholly. You try to lift their spirits by saying” Why don't we watch a movie hmm ,we could watch something funny?”

 

The lads start smiling and babbling to each other about what movie to watch and eventually they settle on Who framed Roger Rabbits and they just kind of cuddled up with you. The warmth the release onto was almost unbearable you’d forgotten what it felt like to be loved like this, being so independent all these years made you tough and that was good out there but in here was completely different. I was too long before the Lads fall asleep Michael with his head on your stomach sprawled out on the couch  as you played with his curly hair,Ray had laid his head on your shoulder and snored lightly cuddling with a pillow and Gavin laid his head on your lap on his back with Rays’ legs laid over his waist. You tried to stay awake it had been hours since you sent Mariel to get your things hours ago and Jack and Geoff hadn’t been in since earlier. Your eyes shut and soon you’ve also fallen into dreamland. 

 

You’re awakened by a flash of a camera and you open your eyes to see Geoff holding said terrible device smiling evilly . You point your fingers at the camera and he turns it to show you the picture you smirk and whisper “you got you some good lads Geoff”  he smiles for a second before saying “your boys is here almost lost his life until he said he was here for you so I'm afraid we're gonna have to separate you from the lads” He carefully grabbed micheal and moved him first sliding him down the couch. Michael groans turning on his side as Geoff carefully slides his arms under you and pulls you out from under Ray and Gavin before setting you in the wheelchair once again. He rolls you out of the room and where Jeremy is sitting in a chair with  a few bruises and cuts on his face. “What happened to my boy?” you growl rage filling your veins. Jeremy looks at the guy in the skull and you stand putting a majority of your weight on your good leg and you walk to him Your leg barely holding up and with a mensing voice “ Do not ever touch Little J again I will kill you. Your lucky your under Geoff's crew.” you turn towards the kingpin and poke his chest,”Watch your men from now on ,Little J and my girls won’t fuck around!” You start swaying on your legs but force yourself to stand the pain shooting through your leg is terrible but your not gonna be weak in front of Little J or the Skull dude.

 

You turn to face the purple haired man and say” I sent Mariel not you explain”. He holds up two red suitcases shaking “She didn’t have a key to your place and I knew where the spare was but she packed these. I promise I didn’t go through your stuff boss” You gently pet his head and say in a sweet voice “It’s fine Little J, from now on the next person that ignores my commands will Spend the  rest of their lives with Candy. You remember Candy well Candy didn’t Listen and where is she now.More importantly when isn’t a little piece of her.” you get in his face. You can feel your brother stiffen behind you and you place a soft kiss to Jeremy's head before turning around and getting back into the chair as you felt your leg giving out.” Aw Red he looks like he’s going to piss himself, Don’t worry little J we’ll have our medic look at those injuries before you go okay” Jack says wrapping her arms around a trembling Jeremy. You look at Geoff and take his hand Gently and say “ Geoff could we please go have a private conversation I would Like Little J to put my bags away and if possible stay with me until I can Leave.” the man in the skull mask step forward definitely catching Geoff's eyes. They share a moment before Geoff says” Vagabond will stay with you as a bodyguard for the time being You can inform Little J about everything over dinner with us tonight.”  you nod in agreement. You trusted Little J maybe not enough to run your crew but you didn't have much of a choice right now, he studied under you for over a year so it wasn’t like he was brainless. “So be it Jeremy you're gonna be watching over the Vixens until I can come back I will setup a conference call with you tomorrow at 3 o’clock so have everyone at Alpha forty two -D.” You said knowing full that Jeremy knew that was their bunker ion mount Chiliad. “Inform everyone were posting up for a while, I can’t risk anyone else getting hurt” you squeeze your brothers hand as he rolls you away your leg and shoulder throbbing.


	5. Chapter Five

Geoff Rolls you into you room The Vagabond following behind setting your suitcases down and walking away. You were worried about your girls but until you were healed you couldn’t do much else in your condition. Your brother starts unpacking your things  you watch grabbing your Jeans and a white shirt and signature jacket. Geoff turns around ad you put on the jeans and white t shirt. Once done Geoff helps you into your jacket and you touch up your face paint. Geoff helps you put on a pair of red lace up boots “it been a long time since you’ve tied my shoes for me” you say making him smile. Geoff chuckles and says “yeah kid it has, I’m Glad you seem to have gotten along with the lads so well. They took to you like white on race and that's not something they usually do.” You smile and lay back on your bed. “Hey Geoff?”  you ask as he lays next you both of you staring up at the ceiling. He nods humming notice “Do you think Ryan likes me?” Geoff jumps and falls off the bed, “Wait ,What did you just say maxx?” You smile watching him get up and straighten up” yesterday we touched hands and it felt like lightning,like in the story book you used to read to me. I wonder if he felt them too.”Geoff begins to open his mouth when Jack opens the door reminding them that they still had things to deal with. You watch her bring the wheelchair to you and slide off the bed into the chair.

 

You pull your hood up making your curls frame your face making your dark makeup appear darker. Entering the large conference room converted into a makeshift dining room you see the lads and Jeremy getting along well as if they were friends and , the vagabond,  sulking against the wall while jon sat at the table scrolling through his phone.” Red!” the lads yell running to you Jeremy following. Jack stops them in their wake with a glare she rolles you into a empty space between Geoff and Jon. Filing into the table you wait for your brother to say something. Everyone begins eating the dinner Jack prepared for everyone, you look at Vagabond watching as he removes his mask exposing a red and white skull face paint and about halfway through the meal Geoff begins to talk. “ i’m sure your all wondering why we have three extra dinner guests tonight.” The everyone nods and he continues “Well first off let's’ clear the air this little lady here is Red also known as Maxx Goodnight.” You nod to everyone thankful Geoff didn’t use your real last name, However you don’t miss the Vagabonds gaze turn to you. “She is the Leader of The Vixens, A crew that has help a peace treaty with us for over 6 years and will continue to keep peace. We’re going to help them find out whos targeting them.” You look at Geoff quizzically.”Targeting?” you say outloud your mouth betraying your mind. You look at Little J who is sweating bullets in his seat”Jeremy are you hiding something,?” Your brother looks just as confused as everyone else. “No ma’am” He says avoiding eye contact you lift your good leg and pulling out a knife you hid in the waistband of your Jeans when no one was looking and growl ,”You know how I feel about liars Dooley tell me now” pointing the Knife at him you watch as he caves. “Our warehouse in Blaine county was hit and we lost 3 million is stock. Mariel told me not to tell you because she told us not to stress you out because of your injuries please don’t kill me I don’t want to be the next Candy”. You growl and start to get up when your leg sends a lightning bolt of pain through you and you fall Geoff and Jon barely catching you. 

 

Your seething in anger as you set back in your chair gripping the knife.”First off we Do not Keep secrets Youre lucky your the only one from my crew here or you would be dead” You throw the knife at him smirking evilly as the knife embeds itself in the wall. “Secondly, I won’t tolerate you withholding information from me and the girls will hear from me tomorrow. Thirdly, any information from now on comes to me first, injured or not I am still Leader of The Vixens.You hear me!”You slam your fist on the table The Vagabond Smirks in the corner of your eye. Geoff gently holds your hand trying to calm you down, he understood where you were coming from because you didn’t like people lying to you and not even Geoff kept important things from you. An 3 million loss  as well was hard to go one that was nearly everything your crew had worked so hard to steal.“Hey Red eh Maxx. What happened to Candy. “ you hear Gavin say timidly. Yous smile at Gavin and say would you like a summary or a story?” you look at the nervous looks on the lads faces even Micheal who seemed to be the tough was a bit tense .

 

“Candy was someone in my crew who swore loyalty and honesty.Now even I know that those two aspects are hard to get in this line of work but  when running a crew you only want the best members. Candy was my second in command my best friend my lover on occasions. She knew everything about the company the crew and me.” You look down sadly squeezing geoff's hand. “She betrayed me and Geoff had to save me like usual. She almost killed my crew and had to be made an example of.” they all look at you with sympathy except little J who just looked down he came after candy bit he still knew the effects it left on everyone.”where is she now?” Ray asked softly. You sigh and say” I’m pretty sure there's still bits of her on mount chiliad, del perro pier and Los Santos International Airport.” You smile softly and sip of your drink.

 

Hearing a deep voice from the Vagabond almost makes you jump as he chuckles and says” Oh I think I like her.”Geoff looks into your eyes as if asking if your okay without saying anything at all. You nod and Geoff faces everyone else in the room. “We’re keeping Miss Goodnight under   protection not keep her hostage. Vagabond will watch you while I’m busy and The Lads when I Need Vagabond. Jon will monitor your health daily. Jack Will make sure you have any and all items you require. When it comes to your crew I’ll do whatever I can for the girls. Which means Dooley is going to keep both of us open and up to date on everything . “He turns his attention to the young man in orange who nods in understand. You give a small smile to Geoff and soon everyone is having small conversations with each other as  you pieced together everything in your mind. Who was after you? Why just you in particular? Why had the vans decided to follow the empty van rather than the monster truck full of money? It didn’t add up in your mind. The night soon drew to an end as everyone was dismissed from dinner and everyone went to their respective rooms except for you and the Vagabond. Jeremy went to his apartment to pack and be ready to move into their secure base tomorrow and you were quite sad to see him go, making a reminder to apologize for your anger today when you saw him again. You and the Vagabond watched him drive off in his purple Zarentino before heading back inside together. You had asked him earlier in dinner time if he would be open to stay up with you and watch a movie, it was a way of getting acquainted with each other considering they were about to stuck together for awhile.

 

He pushed your chair to the same living area you were left alone with the Lads that afternoon  and helped you onto the soft couch before putting on a movie , a comedy neither of you had seen but Ray recommended it so you supposed it would be good. “So Vagabond, Is it okay if I ask what your real name is?” You ask getting comfortable on the couch. He’s hesitant you can see it written all over his face like Face paint on his skin. He chuckles darkly and something insides you send a swarm of butterflies into your stomach,”Well my dear I’ll tell you if you can guess seeing as we have already met.”  It feels like your whole body is tingling and he turns and stares deep into your eyes his crystal blue eyes boring directly into your soul. You know him, yet he seems so different than who you think he is. Then again you can’t judge a book by its cover, He was tall Dark mysterious and it was everything story books made you believe wa downright sexy. His frame he held now was higher than it was this morning but you knew something in you screamed his name even when your voice failed to give out anything but a whisper “Ryan?” He smiles it looks so evil and sinister with the face paint.  Damn that shit did wonders when it came to concealing identities. “So your the Vagabond eh? Thanks for lying to me this morning then.” It miffed you a little that he lied but for once you couldn’t blame him. He didn’t know who you were at the time and for all he knew you were someone who could tell the cops his secret even if Geoff trusted you that didn’t mean he did. 

 

“I apologize I just didn’t know too much about you miss I’m between jobs.” He says taking off his Jacket and sitting on the couch near you. “Well technically I was, I had just finished a heists and was about to start another one so technically between jobs Sorry for threatening you earlier.” he laughs a little at your comment and lays his head back on the couch “Its’ alright miss.Goodnight”. He looks so handsome and he makes you feel safe and warm , but he probably has someone else, someone not like you. He probably has other things to do Self doubt fills you as begin to think how much the crew has to deal with you because of someone who only wants you. Sitting away hiding in your brother penthouse because you can’t even walk or even stand longer than a few minutes. You felt weak and useless and Ryan had to pay for your mistake. The Vagabond must have noticed your internal distress because soon his eyes are studying your face. The stereotypical “ resting bitch face” ever present as your mind files through a range of emotions that you often bottle inside of you and use it when your ‘taking care of business’. It takes you a moment to notice his eyes trained on you,“Ryan, I’m sorry you have to babysit me.”you say biting back anger and sadness not wanting him to pity you. He looks at you and pats your head gently, this action makes you frown and move your head back. He  kicks his feet onto the coffee table and says” I’m not your babysitter , technically I am your bodyguard Maxx. You mean alot to Geoff and I couldn’t let either of you hurt when I could help you both out in some way ya know. Besides, spending my days with a cute redhead is alright by me.” A thick blush creeps onto your face as he winks at you. You return your attention to the Television to watch the movie feeling better internally 

 

You don’t remember falling asleep nor do you remember going to your bedroom.  Your Still in the clothes from yesterday and your body is stiff and it hurts to move your shoulder aches as you roll onto your side the curtains are closed so you have no idea what time of day it is. Your door opens and you struggle sitting up as Lads jump on the empty side of your bed. They yell out a mix of “Good morning!”,” Wake up!”, and “Maxx!”, it makes you smile seeing them  all so happy and carefree. It isn’t til Ryan walks in his face clean of make up with a tray and a frown “ Guys you have to be careful, she just woke up she might be in pain.” The Lads move carefully sitting on the be mumbling apologies as Ryan sets the Tray on your bedside table. The lads smile eagerly , their practically vibrating in their seats, you give Ryan look that basically says’ What the Fuck is going on?’. He takes off the lid and you see a  place of breakfast items, burnt toast, over easy eggs with yolk already broken running all over the plate and burnt yet somehow greasy bacon with a cup of chocolate milk. “We made you breakfast!” Gavin yells falling off the bed after trying to stand on his knees. Your confused, why would they do that they barely knew you? “ALright boys get out let Maxx enjoy her breakfast before Jon comes in to check up on her. The all whine but the look in Ryans face leave no room for argument and the gently hug you as they leave. “Thank you , this is so sweet.” you make a move for the tray when Ryan grabs it before you and leaves. “Well damn” you say laying back in bedc, Its not long before Ryan comes back with another tray with a plate of perfectly cooked replacements. “ I couldn’t let you eat that monstrosity.” You smile and take the tray “well a little Greasy bacon never hurt anyone. Ryan shakes his head saying”That wasn’t grease it was maple syrup and ketchup.” You scrunch up your nose in disgust as Ryan sets on the bed next you. “You know its like 2 in the afternoon right not morning by the way”. You eat as much as your stomach will allow before Jon knocks on your door.

 

Ryan steps out  while Jon helps you change,if it wasn’t for his professionalism you probably would have called for Jack but he was professional, even when your good leg got stuck in jeans and You almost fell off the bed. Once in shorts and a tank top Jon helps cleans your shoulder as you call Ryan back in. Ryan comes in and his eyes fall on the whole in the front side of your shoulder the bruising was just as bad as yesterday but that’s what happens when you ignore common sense and run it full force after being shot in the air and fall into a van. Ryan looks conflicted you can see the thoughts flowing in his blue eyes like waves in a hurricane. Jon bandages your shoulder again then takes a look at your leg. Anger flashes across Ryan's’ face and you momentarily see the Vagabond, your leg isn’t look so good Jon is afraid of infection and decided to clean it more thoroughly, you hiss at the sting which makes Ryan jump slightly and turn away. After bandaging your leg Jon gives you some pills and a bottle of water before he hugs you gently and leaves. 

 

You lay back and sigh Ryan would have to help you get around more than you thought all this moving up and down wasn’t helping you get any better and by the looks of the injuries you couldn’t afford any setbacks. “ I didn’t know your leg was that bad look like someone drilled into it” Ryan says sitting down on the edge of your bed as you snort responding, ”Basically” he looks at you like your weird before bringing your chair closer to you . He  picks you up carefully putting you in the chair. He rolls you out of the room into what looks to be another smaller conference room. Theres a computer set up for you with numerous office supplies and other devices at your disposal .Opposite to that it looks like a small crime lab set up which meant you could do something you enjoyed, being hands on in the investigation. The dry erase board on the wall help multiple colored markers as well as magnets with info on all the men from the van scene and even your little hostage. You smirk in giggle minically and  roll yourself out of Ryan's grasp to the get a good look at everything. Ryan leans against the door frame watching you place pictures on the wall. Your in this room for the next couple of hours until Ryan tells you it's time for your meeting and rolls you to a conference room where Ray has a computer set up on a private network . Ryan rolls you in front of the camera and you start the call to your crew. 

 

The call is answered immediately and you can’t help but smile seeing your whole crew safe and sound together “Hey guys” You say smiling softly. “THe crew erupts into a confusion of words and you break out the serious face that caused everyone to calm down. “Now that that’s settled first off we're gonna be undercover for awhile . secondly ,Yes I’m out of commission for the time being but rest assured because i will join you as soon as i can. Third , we are working the Fake AH Crew .” you heard Gasps and murmurs.”ladies I know you’ll be fine and take this partnership or alliance with ease. Little J is in charge with Meg , Mariel and Lindsey. I chose you four because you think the most rationally and I’m hoping you won’t disappoint me. “ the four nod and  you smile.” now everything you find and any information you gain will be sent directly to me no secrets. Any one who disagree with my decision well you can spend the rest of your life like Candy. “ you notice how everyone tenses up and frown graces your face.” Everyone is to scrub the whole bunker you hear me when I return it better be spotless and when I get back your punishment will continue.” everyone groans but no one disagrees “get to work” you growl before you hang up. This was gonna be hell and you just knew it.


	6. freaking out!!!! me not the characters in the story

It's been 3 days and Jack said we needed to do something with your hostage. He couldn't stay in a Coma forever. Thanks to Jon and his medicines your injuries were a lot better you because now you can stay up for over 30 minutes at times and Ryan was always there to catch you when you couldn't stand anymore. Today Ryan had his vagabond mask on and you were outfitted in your heist attire Jack having bought you a new corset one that just allowed liquids to just slide off without staining and your borrowed face paint can from the vagabond himself. “Are you sure you can do this Maxx. I can do it for you there won't be any judgement “ Ryan said placing a reassuring hand on your shoulders. You smile at him and get up out of your chair your inner Red coming out. The dark energy that shadows over your body makes the temperature in drop ,between yours and the vagabonds presence its as if the grim reaper has entered the room. You enter the room and notice the man that harmed you visibly squirm despite the hard look on his face. “Hello there Darling.” You say in a borderlining seductive voice unknowing to what that voice did to your partner as you suanter into the room . See something a lot of people forgot was that your greatest way of deception was just crazy enough to work. Your heels click on the floor as you sway your hips, the man strapped to the chair was blubbering and shaking in his seat. “So ya got a name sweetheart?” as you pull a extremely thin yet very sharp knife out of your pocket and slide the edge against his jaw line the blade piercing his skin making blood trickle down his neck. The Vagabond leaned against the wall eyes trained on you as the man stuttered out his name. “Oh Gary now tell me who your working for or I won’t be so nice anymore.” You say taking off your jacket displaying the stitches in your shoulder, leaving it on the table and sitting in his lap your knife piercing through his clothes gently touching his shoulder.

“ I-ii-i Can’t-t” You give him a sexy smile as your knife piercing his flesh burying the blade into his shoulder. “You sure about that Gary” he cries out in pain and you abruptly twist your blade in his shoulder. He bites his lip as you dig the long blade further in his shoulder. You smirk pulling another knife out and giggle turning to straddle him as you rip his shirt open” If you don’t tell me now your just gonna hurt more.” You start craving the word Red in his skin as he cries and squirms your knife dancing on his collarbone. He screams out as you carve your alias in his skin in all capital letters even going as far as underlining it. The vagabond watches feeling slightly uncomfortable as you whisper into Garys’ Ear “ One last chance answer my questions and I won’t hurt you anymore. But if you lie or continue to be difficult I will kill you.” The man looks you dead in your dark eyes before blurting out. “The Kings I work for the kings,” You smile and get off his lap spinning as you sit on the table full of various instruments. “ The kings huh why did they send you after my sweet little gang" The name is familiar you make a reminder to ask Geoff if he’s heard of them or can remember something . The name didn’t ring any bells but something about it made your stomach curl despite that you refused to show any discomfort. “ I don’t know look Lady all we were told was to take out the leader of the Vixens then The Fakes they say it would be an easy Job and a women and a Drunk.” The moment he said the Fakes your attention sparked a raging fire. “Your lying you know more.” You growl and grip a pure red silver spiked baseball back. “And I hate liars” You pull the bat back a Smash the bat right into his knee effectively breaking his knee cap making the man cry out in pain. “Fine we were a distraction while another team hit a warehouse up north from where we intercepted you. We were set to do the same thing to the Fakes two weeks later.” The smirk on your face send chills down his spine as you smash the bat against his other leg sending blood, flesh and bone across the floor. “ You fucking bitch once my boss finds out what happens he is going to make you his bitch.” Gary yells in a moment of bravery. 

Your give him a sexy look a mischievous smirk graces your face as you say “ Oh yeah who’s your boss?” you walk over to Gary dropping the back you place your hand under his chin and bring your face so close to his “ if he’s anything like you the I’m sure his death is going to be as insignificant to be as yours will.” Before dropping your hands behind your back pulling out two knives embedding the through his legs making him scream as you twist before ripping them down his thighs tearing the flesh. The groaning man leans his head forward in pain groaning biting his lip so hard he bleeds. “What’s wrong Garbear? Does it hurt ? Do you want me to stop?” He leans up and spits at you making the vagabond move to your side. “ Oh Gary what happened you were so nice a minute ago. But you and I both know your not leaving here alive. Targeting not one but Two of the most powerful gangs in Los Santos. That was ballsy you shot me, spit at me ,and cussed me out. You’re just a real classy guy hmm.” You grab a pair of brass knuckles and punch him in the Jaw the adrenaline coursing through you makes he pain in your own body seem as small as a pin prick as you continue to smash your fist against his face.

You stop your punches as the man starts losing consciousness and you toss the knuckles away your hands covered in blood up to your elbows the vagabond watches you work unfazed by any of it. He was slightly turned aroused in fact, to him you were a rare breed of woman as you stand straight ”FInal question Gary. Save me the trouble and tell me when and where the Kings are going to target the fakes.” Spitting out blood he .watches as you grab your another little knife and twirl it in your fingers.” If I tell you will you put me out of my misery so the boss won’t.” You look at him with pity and nod . He tells you the location and date and you smiled he even gives you the time. “Thank you Gary now finally you can rest until I figure out when I put my buzz saw..” You pull all the knives from his body. You took pity on him for not wanting his boss to kill him but you had a certain way of handling things and it always involved send people back in pieces. You turned on the radio to block out his screamed as you dismembered him The vagabonds eyes never leaving you as you splatter blood everywhere. Soon your just sitting in a pool of blood your shoulder throbbing your leg completely immobile at this point. He picks you up and carries you out of the room not caring that your dripping in someone else's’ blood. He brushes past your chair saying something about only having one wheel chair and not wanting to cover it in blood too, it makes you smile you quite enjoyed being in his arms anyway. He takes you towards your room only to be stopped by Geoff who coincidentally had jack and the lads following him around. “What happened to you?” he practically yells watching blood drip down your legs. The lads swarm around you and Ryan and you catch Geoff's eyes and simply say,”I interrogate someone He tried to be uncooperative. We need to talk after I get cleaned up.” Geoff sighs and gives you a look, “That's not your blood is it?.” you shake your head no and he continues “its someone else's blood?” byou smile. He looks at The Vagabond, “She used the power saw right?” He nods and quietly takes you to the adjoined bathroom of your suite. He sets you on the sink and turns on the shower to let the water warm.”Thank you Ryan,I’m sorry you had to see that.” you start unraveling the elaborate strings of your corset amazed how the blood just slid off the fabric. 

Ryan sighs and takes off his mask,”Maxx while I’ve never done anything like that particularly I have had my fair share of dealing with people like that. I have watched life drain from their eyes and I have come to terms with their deaths because everything happens for a reason”You nod your head, killing never bothered you but no one had ever seen that side of you before and the guy your crushing on just saw it almost to the full extent.You look down anyway avoid his gaze and Ryan senses your uneasiness. “You did your job quite interestingly Mrs.Goodnight. I almost wish it was me you were teasing” he says boldly. Your face turns almost as red as your hair as you look up at him, this was definitely a first for you. His bright blue eyes bore into your deep brown eyes trapping you in his gaze. His hand gently finds it way you cheek , his thumb gently caresses your face cleaning the blood splatter from your face, his touch his warm and it makes your heart flutter and butterflies swarm your stomach. You lick your lips and force your voice out to say”What exactly are you implying Mr.Haywood?”. He smiles and your heart melts you feel like bursting when he leans in softly pressing his lips against yours and sparks fill both your bodies as your eyes flutter close as you kiss him . He wraps his arms around you and you gently lay your arms on his shoulders as you both enjoy each others company.

It feels like hours when you seperate and he places a gentle kiss to your forehead,”We should get cleaned up “ you say happiness radiating off you he nods before asking if you need help you politely decline and watch him leave as you strip down and wash all the blood from your skin. Sitting on the shower floor you hear the door open and someone walk in. “Sorry honey Ryan said you were in the shower so i brought you some clothes in here, better me than one of the men. Your brother would flip , if you need anything just yell okay.” You yell your thanks as she leaves thankful for the shower curtain that covered you from the view the glass doors let in. the burning water washed all your sins down the drain and you wash the residue off with a strawberry body wash and similar scented hair care products before you get out. Wrapping a towel around you , you look at the clothing Jacks left for you. You put on the Oxblood colored lace bra and underwear before putting on the black volleyball shorts she left. Your sitting on the counter, facing the mirror and begin putting your hair back in curls when Ryan walks in. “you having fun there Maxx” He asks wrapping his arms around your waist kissing your shoulder gently. You smile and put your bandana on before turning,“Just finishing my look off hand me that shirt.” He gives you a White v-neck shirt with the jack daniels logo in black on the front. He picks you up and sets you on the floor and lets you lean on him. “I figured you were tired of the chair and Jon said as long as you didn’t put your full weight on that leg you would be okay.” You smile and hold onto his arm and say “Thank you Ryan” this little inch of freedom was miles for you.


	7. lets talk

After Ryan helps you into the living room where everyone is sitting playing games, Geoff shuts the Television off getting a loud protest from the lads. You sit in your usual spot and tell them everything, this brings up the questions, ‘who were the kings? What did they hope to achieve by taking down these groups? Should they cancel any further plans? What was the next move?’ Geoff looked at you and gently squeezed your hand before he looking at you in the eyes saying, “This is my fault.” A look of confusion washes over your face as he starts to explain.” When I was Young, I needed money and at the time I was desperate so I joined a Gang called the kings and they did some bad things, things that I could never unsee. But the money was good, really good in fact I couldn’t leave right away. I built up connections and savings and when I was ready to leave they weren’t happy my decision.” You remembered now the day you almost lost Geoff , you remember clearly, he would be gone for days at a time while you studied for school in your shared shitty apartment he came home half dead and you would never forget his dying image as you desperately tried to save his life. Your success prompted your removal from Alabama to Los Santos. “I remember,” you mutter.” But that doesn’t explain why they are going after Maxx” This time it's Jack that speaks up, “Actually it does your looking at the 12 year old that killed the nation's biggest mobster, Jason Garrett's,” There’s a collective gasps around the room as all eyes turn on you. Ray opens his mouth and says” But I heard that she was killed by the mob a week later.” you squeeze Geoff's hands and watch his nods. 

“They Said that because I faked my own death and became Maxx Goodnight but according to the government, Maximum Ramsey no longer exists.” You watch as everyone's’ eyes go wide. “I’m sorry guys we just couldn’t risk them coming after us again. Jason was a horrible person he almost killed Geoff and he destroyed me for almost a year both physically and mentally.” Geoff wraps and arm carefully around your shoulders as you remember that horrible night you spent so long to forget.”What happened to you M.” Gavin pops out only to receive a punch from Michael. You and Geoff share a look before he answers”He took us to the hideout where he cut me up pretty badly I barely got out of my capture when I found Maxx. He had her strapped to a table she was almost unrecognizable her body was covered in blood and...” He looks at you one more time as you squeeze his hand he waits for your approval to continue but the words pour out of your mouth like wildfire.”He beat me till I was black and blue ,burned me cut me and he “ You take a deep breath before finishing your sentence, ”He raped me,I got pregnant, When Geoff Got me free All I had on what Geoff's torn bloody shirt, We ran like hell and when he tackled us I found a gun he must’ve dropped I dunno and I shot him,I was only twelve barely close to thirteen ” Your mind plays the images you so long has block away. The feelings flooded your mind and body. “We ran off the los Santos Found out she was pregnant and of course Maxx Wasn’t giving it up but her body had been through so much that…” The room fell silent as you whisper” I had a miscarriage 7 months into my pregnancy. In the kitchen of that ragged old apartment , I held her in my arms until Geoff got home that night. We buried her on mount Chiliad and We named her Marinette Ramsey.”

There's not a dry eye in the room you look at Ryan who’s turned away and your sure there is no way in hell he’ll ever want anything to do with you now that he knows you’re damaged goods. Geoff speaks one last time, his tattoo covered hand covering your small scared one, “The kings are terrible people and whoever their working for now knows our secrets and until we can figure out their next moves were staying low, our heist is cancelled until further notice everyone is to stay in pairs at least and here as much as possible, I don’t want anything to happen am I clear.” Tears are sliding down your cheeks silently as everyone except Ryan nods , The Vagabond stares out the window not even glancing at you as Geoff picks you up and carries you away to bed, Jack offering to bring you both Dinner in your room, although neither of you really feel like eating. Once in your room it's’ like old times again, Geoff lays in bed next to you, holding each others hands as you lay on your sides under the covers. It's comforting to both of you and you fall asleep that way each others presences barely enough to keep your dreams from being tainted by the nightmares that you lived.

When you wake Geoff is gone and you are alone. Looking at the alarm clock you notice its 5 something in the morning but your mouth is so dry and your body is dehydrated from crying you are in desprate need of a glass of water. You get out of bed leaning on the wall and make your way into the kitchen. You turn on the lights and grab a cup to fill with water , after satisfying your thirst you look look out the window at Mount Chiliad and sigh. You were just kids yourselves and Ten years after the worst night of your life somebody is coming back for some god awful reason but your not a little girl anymore and you had a family and friends that had your back you were well prepared for whatever they were about to throw your way. You make a pot of coffee and turn on your music playlist. Once the coffee is ready you grab a mug and sit on the rug in front of the window watching the sun rise.The smell of fresh coffee fills the apartment and soon Jack is sitting next to you, your arms interlock and your head on her shoulder then Geoff comes and wraps his arms around Jack who lays her head on yours, Then Ray comes and sits next you and you gently hold hands . Not far behind Michael joins with Gavin right on his tail as they file in next to their lad. This is nice its warm and makes you feel like home is here. Your chest aches though because Ryan doesn’t make his appearance and as the sun rises high in the sky soon everyone gets off the floor and commence to making breakfast.

After breakfast you make your way back to your room to dress for the day and you find Ryan on your bed hunched over with his head in his hands . “Ryan?” You say as you close the door behind you , he turns to face you as you take careful steps towards him as he whispers your name, you stand in front of him and he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close hiding his face in your shirt. “I’m sorry Maxx, I never knew how much hurt you have felt and I wish I could have been there for you. I was so angry when you told us about what happened, I want you to know that I would have fought for you, I would have been there. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain you felt going through that.” You gently run your fingers through his hair, you’d come to terms with what happened a long time ago , yeah it made you sad when you thought about it but that part of your life was over. “Ryan” You turn his head up to face you and place a kiss to his forehead “ Don’t worry about the past, It hurt but that was a long time ago.” he tightens his grip around you and says”Maxx This might sound crazy but I feel something for you. When we touch it's like fireworks and I have never felt that way before. Even if you don’t feel the same, I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.” 

Your chest feels like its about to burst, Never in your whole life have you felt this kind of love from another human being. You wondered if this is what Geoff felt with Jack, these insane butterflies and lightning touches. You lean down and capture his lips with yours and fireworks flash behind your eyes as both of you feel lightning surge through your bodies and soon you're pulled into his lap and a wave of warmth washes over you When you pull apart,you’re both smiling and a blush has found its way to dust your cheeks. He pushes your hair back and smiles “where do we stand Ms.Goodnight?”,you smile and say” I’m the boss of an allied gang and you work for my brother, whom fears me when I’m angry, We can be whatever we want Ry however, how prepared are you to fight with me , hurt because of it, and lose me Mr.Haywood?” You lay your head on his shoulder as he starts to stare off as if contemplating words. “Maxx I will always fight with you and as long as I am around you won’t get hurt and I will not lose you that's a promise.” he hugs you tighter and it makes you feel safe. You nod and kiss his cheek even though deep down you knew that promise was gonna be difficult to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Maximum Ramsey because Geoffs middle name is Lazer and i thought it was the coolest shit so Maxx needed something out there ya know


	8. chapter 8

You and Ryan End up laying in your bed for a few hours until your phone off and your reminded that you have to go back to the real world. You get up and throw on a Oxblood Leather Jacket , a pair of black jeans and Thigh high Oxblood velvet boots. Today, you were taking Geoff and Ryan with you to meet your crew as well as come to an agreement on how the handle the kings with both gangs in equal partnership. As you made your way down the the Garage with Ryan you wondered how your girls would react to this secret coming to life . You had always pressed hard for honesty within the ranks when you hadn’t been completely honest yourself. Meeting Geoff in the FAHC garage, Ryan puts on his mask and you climb into Geoff's’ Sandking XL truck as your brother Holds your door open graciously. Once everyone is in, he pulls the large truck out of the garage and heads towards Mount Chiliad.  The radio plays Loud music that you and Geoff sing and dance along to, Your excitement makes The Vagabond Question your sanity. The car ride to the mountain is great and you manage to do your face paint on the way but soon your evacuating the truck great in the parking lot of a biker bar. You take a deep breath and crack your knuckles as you walk inside. The bar is full of bikers the second you walk in all eyes turn to you. Smirking you walk into the bar and order a shot of whiskey, the bartender slides you over a shot. The look on the boys faces when you down the shot is priceless. None of what your doing would normally make sense but you have always relied upon the maximum of security regimens.

  
  


A large muscular man walks up to you and leans on the bar awfully close to you and practically growls, “Little red riding hood come this way" you grip his vest and say “Big bad wolf silence your sins" before you throw him back sending a kick to his chest, he stumbles back some before laughing. He let's put a hearty laugh and hugs you gently, turning you face the two men who have gone into defensive mode.” Miss.Goodnight we got kind of worried about you when you didn’t show up for our weekly arm wrestling match.”  You playfully flex your arm and say “You know me Pops Always in trouble.” You turn to the two fakes and smile,”Guys meet Pops He helps The Vixens whenever we need a place to stay. There's no safer place in the city. Right guys?’” As if on cue everyone in the bar pulls out weapons even the bartender who pulls a minigun from behind the bar smiling. This action makes them slightly uncomfortable even more so when Pops wraps his arms around their shoulders and guides them to the back of the bar. You follow them to what seems like a wall with a mural of a women in a red dress with curly black hair and a pistol in hand.

 

You smile seeing it , “Maxx is that you?” Geoff says eyes glued to the wall , you nod “Yeah before the Red hair anyway I might go back to that actually one of these days.” you place your hand on one of the bricks and push slightly causing the wall to move to reveal a large reinforced steel  doors with hand pad. You walk towards it and place your hand on the pad and soon the doors open. The Fakes look at this in disbelief and you casually walk down the long elegant hallway. “ This is one of our hideouts for emergencies only so it doesn’t get used too often.” Pops walks next to you as Geoff and Ryan follow, “So Miss.Goodnight what happened your ladies rushed in here weeks ago and wouldn’t tell me anything, I know you have your own things but when you didn’t show I was concerned about your well being.” you nod and pat the older gentleman's arm “sustained some injuries in our last heist old chap, had to be mended for a while sorry about all the worry". You've made your way to another pair of large doors only this time you don't need to use DNA scanning rather just used the knob.

 

You turn and face Geoff and the Vagabond silently asking if they are ready to enter your world. When your brother takes your hand and gives you a rare smile you know it's time. You open the doors and expose a large command center that held a state of the art computer for everyone in the crew to be able to find information on just about everything in the world. The room was expansive and also held a larger model for meetings. It looked like a college amphitheater  with rows of seating and desks lining up the walls. They follow you down a hallway that was lined with expensive paintings and statues. Into a room with filled with women,one of them and a familiar purple and orange clad man moving crates of weapons , narcotics, counterfeit money and Jewels. Two Women at computers their eyes and hands moving at lightning speeds. One working on what looked like a monster truck and two girls going wild at a Shooting range. “Ladies and Jeremy “ You yell gaining the attention of your crew. “We have guests make yourself presentable and meet in room 2D. You watch Pops walk towards the machinic area as you lead your guests towards the craft area.

 

“So after that attack on our warehouse we pulled all stock here to protect it while our more elegant items are on display we keep our stock organized here. I’m sure you remember Mariel and Jeremy.” The two heard their names and wave hello, Jeremy slightly uncomfortable with the Fakes in the same room. “Every crate is catalogued by Mariel and Put on these racks to be organized by little J the mechanism then puts every item in where it is supposed to be we can hold over a thousand crates at a time before distribution here.” Geoff looks at the functions and workings of this system dually interested  in implementing this kind of thing on his own warehouses. “Gentlemen this is Meg and Tina our computer analysts , They monitor everything there is both public and private.” You wink as the men as the two girls spin in their chairs Meg holds a bright smile and says” We know all about you Mister Ramsey, We monitor your Hotels and I must say you really should check your on workers more often.” Tina snorts and says” Yeah some of your maids are Nasty Nasty Nasty.” you smile at your girls before leading your guest to the shooting range. “This is Barbra she is our heavy and weapons expert and Jessica our master of disguise. These ladies keep us well hidden as well as well armed.” The two blonds smile as Jessica Holds up a gold sniper rifle and start pegging off shot glasses from on top targets skillfully taped by Barbara. The vagabond nods slightly impressed by the girls skill. You lead them to the final place as your crew  begins to clear out .”Finally we have Lindsay the best mechanic and getaway driver there is in the city.” Lindsey drops her tools hands covered in grease and says”Grew up in my dad's garage picked up a few things ya know.” You smile and hand her a rag to clean her hands Pops lets out a loud hearty laugh clapping lindsey on her back. “This little skidder was driving before she could walk. Her dad and I was so proud”.

 

 Geoff looks both lindsey and pops over trying to search for some kind of resemblance. “ Pops adopted Lindsey when her dad passed just like he took the rest of us in too. “ Pops ruffles your hair and wraps his arms around you and linsey picking you both up. You bite back a sound feeling the pressure on your shoulder. Geoff notices your discomfort as Pops bellows” I’ll do anything for my girls.” Geoff quickly holds out is hand politely to distract the larger older man “Geoff Ramsey Thank you for taking care of my sister.” Pops drops both of you and you feel your leg shoot pain through your body. The Vagabond quickly  grabs a hold of your arm to keep you from falling and as the two men shake hands. You whisper a thanks to him and regain your composure. He stays next to you and you leave the room heading down another hallways to what looks like a large living room. With the large wrap around couch and a few recliners everyone files in until it's just you and the fakes. The energy from the room is warm and calming you always chose this room for hard conversations because of the atmosphere. 

 

You force a smile towards your crew as Geoff and The Vagabond stand at your sides, “hello hello ladies first I’d like to introduce our guests, tell you while their here then answer whatever questions you have.”  everyone nods and you take a breath. You motion to your brother first “This is Geoff Ramsey, yes the Geoff Ramsey Millionaire hotel industry CEO and leader of The Fake AH Crew.” You notice tension begin to arise soon murmurs  fill the room . Calmly you say, "ladies please” , you wait for a moment seeing how only little J seems to hold attention this was a common occurrence so you open a window that instead of opening outside led down a long hallway with target at the end. Your guests watch as you spin your pistol around you finger and fire a shot out the window. The loud sound gains the girls attention and you smirk,"Thank you, now" . You hold holster your gun and continue “I know you all have your reservations, but my infamous feminist Mr.Ramsey and the Fakes hold a peace treaty with us. Besides,”you smirk gently taking his hand "he's my brother and he knows what I'm capable of.” The Vixens stare at you wide eyed, it makes you smile knowing that your girls didn't seem angry

 

You motion over to The Vagabond and say "Now ladies meet the Vagabond,  Don't let him intimidate you. I'm sure Jeremy has told you about him, yes he is mysterious, strong and someone you don’t want to mess with. He will be working side by side with me as we investigate a Gang from out of state, the kings, their back and they are targeting both the Fakes and the Vixens. You all will get along with the Fakes,y’all hear me?”you hear a few agreements and see a couple nods. “thank you now any questions?” Almost instantly everyone’s hands shot up  You Sigh and point at Lindsey first, “So you’ve been with the Fakes for weeks only giving us run a round awnsers,Why are we just no getting answers? Why keep us here for so long?” This definitely had you taken back Before you can even open your mouth Mariel shouts,”She got shot you idiot.” Lindsey scrunches up her nose and say “But Maxx has been shot before and was back with two days.” You sigh and say “These people are dangerous they have manufactured a bullet that does ten times the damage when hit by it and I have been healing with the Fakes medical practitioner  because i was hit not only by LSPD but one of these special bullets that caught me in my leg. I know it took longer than normal but I’m back now and that's all that matters. They're after us, because of something me and Mr.Ramsey did when we were younger. We thought things were over with but we were wrong now have put the ones we love in danger, I apologize for the inconvenience from now our security measures are doubled. Make sure we have have everything we need we might be here for a long time but we work as a team with the Fakes.”you stand tall as a dark aura settle over the room causing chills down everyone including the fakes spines “Remember you play nice or you play dead. In times of crisis I am not afraid cut off weak links. Anymore questions?” This time no one raises their hands. The aura dissipates and everyone relaxes you smile and say “Great now everyone get dressed for dinner in one of Mr.Ramsey's hotels I expect you to elegant and weaponized stay in groups no one alone.” You turn on your heel as your guests follow you out of the house building. 


	9. chapter fucking nine

The drive back was nowhere near as fun,it wasn't safe anymore and everyone had to be on their guard. You worried about your girls stuck in the bunker behind a bar. You worry a lot but do your best to to show it. On the way back You and Geoff talk about your storage system and you offer to help him organize his warehouses and implement the system. Soon your back in the Fakes headquarters pulling Geoff's ridiculous truck into that small garage beneath the building. Geoff comes around to your door and pulls you out of the truck and throws you over his shoulder. “Geoff what the fuck?”You yell as Ryan shut the door of the vehicle. The older sibling chuckles ,”I can feel your sour mood a mile away  So just like old times I am personally going to make you smile.” You smile and try and squirm as he carries you into the elevator . You catch Ryans Eye as he takes off his mask , your surprised because he only has a line of black paint over his eyes, just like your face paint, a light blush graces your cheeks before Geoff shakes you on his shoulder. You resume kicking and hitting your brother back as he carries into the what you assume is the living room .”Geeeeeooooffffffffff” you whine and squirm in his arm. “Relax Maxie.” Before spinning around wildly. Your hair flies around your head as you scream the faster he spins. 

When he finally stops and you pull your hair out of your face you hear a bunch of giggles and looking up you see the reflection of the Lads in the Tv. ‘Great now their staring at my ass” you think as you squirm.” Come on sis you and I both know you're faking this.” Geoff says squeezing your legs.  You break out the the biggest shit eating grin ever as you lean back to stand on geoff's arms and force your body to turn freeing one of your legs and moving your momentum to lay your legs on Geoffs shoulders so your now sitting upon his shoulders. You giggle as he adjusts his arms and you play with his dark hair. Looking down at the lad you send a wink their way. You notice Ryan's state as Geoff tells the boys about the meeting you pretend like you don't care while giving Geoff a mohawk. Once he's done he tells the Lads to go get ready in which you smile . “Hey wait Lads please “you call to them. They turn to face you while you attempt to stand on geoff's shoulders. Both of you are a little wobbly “Jesus fuck Maxx I'm not sixteen anymore.”he barks Ryan move closer you guess because he wants to catch you if you fall. You smile and laugh the lads hold out their arms as you turn around. They all think you're batshit crazy,maybe you are a little out of practice but not crazy just yet. You push off geoff's shoulders and flip backwards planting your feet on the roof you continue to fall into the lads arms as Geoff falls flat on his ass.

 

The boys sigh smiling and shaking their heads as you giggle and point towards your room “onward Lads” .They carry you making smart ass comments you enjoy the ride though. The Lads had became like nephews for you and you rejoiced in your ever growing family, after everything you and Geoff had been through maybe after tonight you would talk about merging the two gangs together. The Lads swing you through the hallway Ryan hot on their tail and soon your at your door. Ryan unlocks the door with his key “oooh got your own key to her place Rye “ Ray quips causing Michael and  Gavin to break into a fit of giggles. Ryan grumbles opening the door and with in seconds the lads are swinging you and tossing you on the bed Before starting dog pile next to you. Michael on the bottom and Gavin squished between him and Ray. Y’all lay there for awhile Ryan having disappeared at some point. Gavin lays his head on your stomach and you play with his hair.”Maxx whatcha gonna wear tonight for the dinner party",Gavin asks. You hadn't really thought about it, but you didn't have anything to wear actually. “Clothes dumbass”, Michael Answer's for you in a smart ass tone. It makes you smile and say”I dunno gavvers.I don't have anything with me for tonight.”  Gavin shoots up in excitement throwing Ray off him and pressing hard on Micheals stomach,"We can go shopping though as long as we're in a group.” the Brit shouts excitedly. 

 

You smile and say” fine but on one condition”, holding up one finger up. Michael shove Gavin off and sits up “What's the condition goodnight.” Over the past few weeks you learned that Michael  was one of those people who was always who was skeptical. A great trait to have, he always was skeptical about anything that was even remotely unkempt. You smile at him and pat his head. “You three have to be my escorts tonight.” The Lads smile and shout their agreements. Gavin and Ray grab your hands and practically yank you out of bed, You wince a bit at the pull in your shoulder but brush it off. As they take off into a full sprint out of your room.you run past Geoff Jack and Ryan as Gavin  screams, “We have to go shopping!” Geoff and Jack share a look before they take off after you Ryan in tow. Geoff starts yelling at you and the lads in full brother/dad mode “do you have enough money? Where's your guns? Don't kill or steal right now!” All this goes over the Lads head as your pulled into the back of the Fakes Roosevelt Jack smiles and opens the door and crawls in the backseat with you and Gavin. The three of you are giggling as Ryan and Geoff hang on the sides. Rolling down the windows as Michael speeds off you feel the wind blow your bright red hair like a wildfire and Ray turns on the Radio super loud as you and Gavin dance like idiots in the back. Jack relaxes in the seat as the lads and you start singing Disney songs and occasionally poking Geoff in his stomach. 

 

You pull up to a dress shop and everyone piles out of the car some literally, you and Gavin as some point started to play fight and when Ryan opens your door you end up landing on him. You laugh loudly looking at the strange mess you made. “You made a Gav Sandwich!” Michael laughs holding his sides. You look down and your on a pyramid with a Base of Ryan Haywood  and a Gavvy middle and you on top. You get up and apologize before two of three lads grab your arms and lead you into the building. This is exciting actually the store has dresses lining every wall in a multitude of colors and styles. You look at the lads and smile “since you are my escorts help me find a dress you pick something that i might like lads.” The lads rush off . Gavin extremely excited searches through dress after dress taking only a moments   look at each individually even sneaking glances back at you for ideas. Michael looks through the dress racks rather out of his element here and Ray calmly walked around looking for whatever caught his eye. You watch Jack and Geoff walk around together looking through dresses themselves.Ryan is at your side. : So The Lads huh?” his deep voice breaks the silence between you. You simply nod and smile” They were so excited after Gavin mentioned shopping and when it was brought up they were so excited  and i enjoy seeing them smile.” Ryan smiles slightly, “Eh that’s too bad for me i guess I was planning on asking you myself when The lads weren’t around, but they beat me to the punch.” You give him a gentle smile and softly squeeze his hand. “Save a dance for me?” He nods “Good now why don’t we pick out a couple of dresses.” .After another few minutes Ryan's Holding a couple of dresses in his arms and the lads have accumulated a pile Jack is disappearing into the dressing room with a few dresses for herself. The two Gents and The lads Sit on a couch Next to a pile of dresses. .

 

You pick up the first four dresses and try them on. When you step out in a Navy blue Ball gown you adjust the shoulder straps and spin around. It's nice the elaborate designs sewn in the velvet was beautiful Geoff smiled and nodded he liked it. Gavin smiles.”You look great But it's a bit too long.” You look down at the bunched fabric and pout. “Get it anyway Maxx I’ll have it fixed later.” Geoff says. You start to oppose but he gives you a pointed look that left no room for argument so you return the the dressing room. The next dress was a gold sequin  mermaid cut dress. It was alright just terrible the thin straps barely held your breasts in the dress, You walk out with your arms over your chest and a deep frown on your face. “The lads blush and hide their eyes and Ryan blushes himself but doesn’t hide the the lads. “Who picked this One?” You growl. “Picked what?” You watch Jack and Geoff come out of the opposite dressing room. Jack looked stunning in a Emerald Green Ball gown it half long off the shoulder sleeves and a wide skirt it was simple and beautiful and made her glow. “Oh Jack your gorgeous!” You squeal  Geoff who has been beaming at his beautiful partner turns his attention to his sister and grabs you at breakneck speed and almost throws you back into the closet. You hear the Lads snicker and Gavin say” Maybe That wasn’t the best choice huh lads.” You take off the dress and put on another one. This is one of Ryan's picks and you quite liked it. You grabbed the goldfish dress and throw it at The Lads. The dress is a Matte black that brought out the redness in your hair and the A line open back and with the Organza Lace skirt that reached the floor you felt beautiful The look on Ryan's face made you blush. The Lads had nothing but positive things to say even Micheal who said you didn’t look shitty. You smile “That looks nice Sister” Geoff says gently rubbing a hand down your back and gives you a kiss on the cheek. You turn around and  go to change into another one this next one Michael picked. It was a white cap sleeved mid thigh length dress. The puffy tutu made you smile and play with it causing the corset ribbon fly around. “This one is nice Michael but I look like a bridesmaid. “Michael smiles and says ”You still look M” You grabs the last few dresses and head in the dressing room. This next dress was Geoff's pick which surprised you. It was a two piece black A-line floor length dress. The top had a mesh line over a slip m shaped piece that thankful covered the important part while still giving you the appearance of cleavage. The long skirt had a slit all the way up to the hip. The next was Jack's pick its was a Beautiful Burgundy Off-The-Shoulder brush train ball gown. The skirt had a beautiful Lace overlay and Lace all around every edge of the skirt. When you walk out Jack Hugs you tearing up”Maxx Sweetheart you look Just beautiful.”You start tearing up as she pulls away, moving your hair out of your face. ‘Love you Jack” You whisper and she whispers back “Love you too”.

 

Ray stands up and shouts”Try mine now. “ You look back in the room and see nothing except the last dress you tried on. “Ray there isn’t another dress.” You look at him confused. “He smiles and snaps his fingers . One of the women who worked at the dress boutique  comes in with a Long Black dress. You and Jack Gasp running over to the dress holding the fabric in your hands. “Ray where did you find this?” The Dress Lady smiles and says” Mr.Narvaez is Valued customer since he saved us being robbed four years ago. He always get top priority from the Runway lines.”  Everyone turns to face the puerto rican who was currently playing Mario Kart on his pink DS. You carefully take the dress from the dress lady and head into the dressing room. You take off the dress and put on the dress Ray picked out. It was gorgeous it was the perfect fit. The Dress had a black collar with a V-Neck that went almost to your navel before puffing out into a long floor length tulle skirt. It was sleeveless and resembles Marilyn Monroe's top part of her iconic white dress. The open back allowed your hair to flow behind you it was perfect. You stepped out  and The whole Fake Ah crew Gasped. The Lads Jumped up excitedly Micheal and Gavin started lightly hitting each other “Gav were gonna have the hottest escort at the party!” Michael says laughing and Gavin responded with “ I know Boi!” Ray smiled and walked to you” How do you like it?” You smile and hug him,”Thank you Ray” .He hugged back before pulling away saying, “I just wanted you to look as strong and beautiful as we all see you. “You smile and kiss his cheek. Geoff smiles wrapping an arm around Jack, “Who would have guessed Ray would have been the one to save the day.”  Everyone laughs and Ryan picks up the dresses you have thrown into a pile to keep as you go and change adding the final dress. You begin to pay for the dresses when Geoff slaps a credit card on the counter and says” You never got to go to prom or graduation so i never got to buy you dresses so let me” He smiles and punch his arm playfully as he buy yours and Jacks dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I BELIEVE ITS THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS AWAY BUT ITS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN GUYS AND I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. 10 10 10 10 10

You and Jack Leave the boys while grabbing a few things Like Some Black strappy stilettos with red bottoms and a pair of large silver earrings Jack buys a diamond chokers and silver platform heels. Your in the middle of Getting your nails done When Ryan arrives to pick you up he looks at th bags or makeup and beauty products and sighs. “Did yall really go shopping ?” Jack smiles and says” we just got what we needed Ryan relax.” He plops down in a chair near you and complains”Yeah but I have to carry them to the car”. You smile and giggle as the nail technician finishes your nails The ride back to the Fakes penthouse is nice Ryan complained carrying The bags even though you offered to help carry some of them. Once back He put the bags in your room and you smile and kick him out of your room to get ready. It takes you almost two hours to gets ready after showering and doing your hair and makeup. You get in your dress and heels feeling completely confident. Gavin knocks on your door and tells you everyone has left early except him and the Lads your putting on your thigh gun holster and spraying on a bit of perfume before walking out . 

The Lads stare at you in awe “What do you think guys?” You ask smoothing your dress down. They nod speechless and it makes you grin. Gavin and Michael hold out Red rose corsages you smile and hold out your arms. They wrap them around your wrists and Ray blushes and mumbles “They bought those wrist things but I got this hair clip thing.” He hands you a rose hair clip and you hug him. He takes half your hair and pins it up with the Black rose clip letting it falls to the small of your back. You make it to the garage with The lads Ray and Gavin complain on having to ride in the back of Michaels' Roosevelt while Michael complains about Your dress as you have a hard time getting the big skirt in the car. The drive there was amazing you and the lads sing loud music until you make it to the hotel. You see all of your crew's favorite vehicles as well as some the others that you guess must be the Fakes. You walk into the hotel with The lads looking like models behind you and you keep your walk consistent and mind every step so you don’t trip. Soon you're the epitome of magazine covers. You manage to keep a serious face as you and the lads Make your way into the large ballroom Geoff reserved for the event. The lads Follow you into the center of the room where You meet Your brother who gently takes your hand. The lads reverse back into the crowd as the Male Kingpin speaks, “Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to my hotel for this momentous occasion.” You speak loudly and hold a elegant demeanour,”Were conjoining two gangs into one to battle a common enemy therefore Tonight is your chance to meet and greet with each other and get to know each other.” Geoff smiles and spins you around “Remember any disagreements will be dealt with tonight,” He tips you dramatically as your grin, ”And remember anywho feel like being disloyal. Geoff picks you up and spins you dramatically and you say”I will deal with your personally.” Geoff pulls you close in a hug and says, “Were family and we will act like it damnit.” Together you say.”But for now enjoys yourselves the hard works begins tomorrow.!” 

 

Music begins to play as you and Geoff Dance with each other, It’d been years since you and geoff had danced, When you were kids you would dance in the middle of the night because you two would get lost in the music. When you were pregnant you did it all the time because there was so much to forget that it made your mind wander. As you dance around you notice Jack in her gorgeous dress dancing with Gavin who looked embarrassed to be dancing in public like a teenager dancing with his mother. Michael seemed to take the Initiative and was Dancing with Lindsey who wore a bright red strapless dress even Mariel who wore a grey maxi dress was dancing with the fakes Mechanic Tyler Coe it was perfect. However you couldn’t help but wonder where Ryan was. You sigh laying your head on Geoff shoulder, You and him had decided this was a good way of showing the two crews that if you and him could get along then so could they. You dance and spin around the ballroom until the song is over and you get spun out of Geoff's arms into Ray’s arms in which you spend the whole song dancing in a clumsy yet graceful waltz. Once the song is over Ray bows to you respectively and gently leads you to Michael who takes your hand softly and spins you around. His movements are soft and careful unlike his usual demeanor he leads you around the dance floor careful not to bump into anyone before the song ends and He hands you off to Gavin. The British lad is clumsy and simply holds you close choosing to dance in a smaller space. You and him hold a conversation and share giggles between you both but before you know it the song is over and you feel a tap on your shoulder. 

Turning around you face a familiar face, Ryan Haywood dramatically holds out his hand and in his deep voice he praises,”My lady would you do me the honor of allowing me a dance?” You giggle and mock curtosey,”Why the pleasure is all mine Mister Haywood.” before you take his hand. Ryan holds you firmly, his grasp warm and comforting, you're holding each others gazes as Ryan leads you in a much faster pace. You feel everyone's eyes on you yet every step is if it's just you two alone. He spins you around and pulls you close against his chest and chuckles “you're quite the dancer Miss Goodnight.” you raise your arms above your head and lean back before rising up and resting your arms on his shoulder.Smiling you respond with a simple ,”likewise”. You dance happily in his arms until the song is over. You take a break from dancing and begin some mingling through the crowd and soon your just caught up between the crew mates introducing people and answering questions and conversations that time flies. The overwhelming crowd eventually becomes suffocating as you head back towards the lesser crowded dance floor. 

You look out in the crowd around you the two groups seemed to integrate into one quite well. Geoff was currently hold Jack in his arms as they swayed softly,Michael and Lindsay had gotten close this evening that in itself was lovely. Meg and Gavin had found their way to each other, they could be quite the pair. Ray had taken Tina to the table area and they were currently playing Nintendo games. Tonight was better than you could have even hoped for. You feel someone tap your shoulder and you turn around half of you is expecting the vagabond but the weight in your stomach says otherwise. Your face against a Tall dark man. his long black hair is pulled into a low ponytail, his golden eyes clash against his yellow skin. He wears a black suit with a dark green shirt and a black tie. Fear rushes through your veins yet you don't show it as you growl,”Chase.” he smiles at you mentally. “I'm only going to ask you to leave once before you die Chase.” he chuckles and walks around you. The whole room is quiet, a pin could drop and sound like a scream as the deranged man walked around you. The vixens move for their guns slowly as you glare forward. Chase moves your hair back revealing your shoulder stitches as you bite your tongue. “My ,my,my Maxx you sure have grown up nicely. I see you have continued to be a Slut since the last time we met.” he says his eyes raking up and down your body. “Chase please leave your not welcomed here.” you say calmly as your glare grows stronger. He chuckles and grabs your face causing your reaction, you push against his chest as he speaks,”That doesn't seem to stop anyone in this city Maxx. Remember this is Los Santos.”the room grows colder as he pulls out a gold knife. You begin to Feel your inner self emerge as he slides the tip of the knife down your exposed chest. “Maxx you broke my heart and left me for dead and now look here you are ,you and your brother. However that's not all you‘ve done.” your nails dig into his arm as he whispers in your ear,”Remember how you killed my father.”your eyes go wide in terror. You see Ryan pushing his way towards you concern written all over his face. “Chase I-I" you force out before he grips your neck. His voice is much louder now as he speaks, “Then you sliced my sister to pieces. Remember her, Remember Candy!” Tears well up in your eyes as you slowly raise your leg up to reach for your own weapon. Chase is screaming now, “You ruin families Ramsey, you both do. I'm not going to kill you not yet. You thought those bullets hurt the torture I'm going to put you through will make you wish you were dead.” 

You allowed Red to take over as you start laughing loudly. You grab your pistol and apply pressure to his arm until you hear a crack. The fear in his eyes makes you grin you press harder until you hear his wrist break before throwing him to the floor. His knife slides across the floor as your eyes turn black,”I told you to leave chase I warned you.” he jumps to his feet and soon the only sound you hear is the sound of your heels against the marble floors.Your gun is raised until you reach his knife. You pick it up gently and smile the gold blade had a pearl handle that fit well in your hand. “Your father was a monster, your sister was untrustworthy and a liar.” you say spinning the knife. “She loved you just like I did”, he hisses. A smirk spreads across your face as you pull back the hammer on your gun. “Then your not only a fool but soon you'll be a dead one you bastard.” Chase reaches behind him and pulls his own firearm but you don't weary. “Don't be. stupid Chase you walked right into a room full of your enemies allies and expect to just leave? not likely.” You watch Ryan being held back but Barbra and Mariel. “This is where I leave you” you say as you pull the trigger. The shots fired and hit the window as you feel a brick smash into the side of your head. You fall to the floor as everyone scrambles towards Chase you and fucking Helicopter currently throwing bricks through the hotel windows. You fight against your better judgment as you push thought he crowd knife in hand, blood trickles down your face as you sprint towards Chase. Ryan and Geoff tell after you and you look back to see the Lads running after you desperately trying to catch up. Chase is running a full 50 feet ahead of you as you feel your heels fall off your feet leaving them bare and making you faster. Chase rounds a corner and you do the same only to be yanked back. Chase tricked you cheaply, waiting for you to pass and grab your hair making you jack knife to the ground. You hear the lads near and you scream as Chase embeds a silver knife through your shoulder causing your screams to echo through the alleyway. He twisted the knife as the lads got closer each aiming guns at him. He pulls your hair back to use your body as a shield. “careful now boys or the slut gets it.” Chase growls and you grin, “How fitting you always were a scared little bitch chase.” he yanks your hair harder and you smile saying"you don’t scare me Chase.” He yanks the knife from your arm and stabs your thigh through your dress. “You should shut your mouth for once Maxx. Hmm your hair still Looks long and beautiful Your smile frightens the lads as you wink at them, Michael nods while Ray and Gavin look confused. You take a deep breath and pull the golden blade out from under your dress and in a flash you swing it behind you and slice your hair off Before yanking the knife out your leg and leaning forward leaving Chase open as Michael opens fire on Chase. He takes off running a chunk of your hair in hand as the lads spray bullets over your head

Once Chase is well out of range The Lads run to your aid Gavin Rips his jacket while Ray and Michael apply pressure to your new wounds Gavin blushed as he slides your dress up to wrap his jacket around your thigh.You relax and lean back on Michael as your blood coats his hands Ray is on his phone calling whom you can only assume to be Geoff while you hold the two knives in your hands. “I gave her these long ago” you whisper to Michael as Gavin helps him hold your shoulder. Lights come around the corner into the alley and you hear Ryan and Geoff yell your name. Ryan picks you up and slide in the back of a van where Jack is waiting with medical supplies soon everyone is surrounding you in the van except Gavin who's driving you see tears in his eyes as you lay there calmly the adrenaline wore off minutes ago Geoff gently strokes your hair, “Oh Maxx your hair I know how much it meant to you.” you smile softly at him and squeeze his hand Jack asks if you want some pain medication and you decline,after a brick to your head you couldn't risk some kind of damage. Ryan looks down at you internally terrified blood is covering the side of your face your shoulder and it appears Chase had managed to slice through the stitches on your shoulder perfectly and now you were going to need stitches in your opposite leg. Ryan gently pried the knives out of your hands and holds them tightly, these were the things that hurt you the very things you had entrusted someone with to protect you with only to aid in your destruction . Ryan was pissed that was for sure and everyone felt it between Geoff's concern radiating around everyone and Ryan's unbridled rage emotion everyone was on edge. But there you were laying almost lifeless as Jack fought with Jon to stop your bleeding Gavin Driving erratically to get you wherever you were going Michael and Ray staring at you like small children about to lose their mother. Your head lay in you older siblings lap and your free hand held the hand of a man who you thought could put you back together again. Your one step closer now you know who's in charge and you know how to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i will post as much as possible.


End file.
